


Apple crisp

by AerisTheBlossomGal



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisTheBlossomGal/pseuds/AerisTheBlossomGal
Summary: Aerith and Cloud are childhood sweet hearts. When Aerith is force into marrying someone she doesn't love. She breaks the relationship off with Cloud. In order to save his life. But now its up to Cloud to do the saving.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart / Zack Fair
Kudos: 9





	Apple crisp

**Author's Note:**

> ( note this will be a long plot. so the story is going to explain later what's going on. But it is only the first chapter. So how did it sound was it a good beginning? A special thanks for those who well help me and make this story possible.)

I knew I was making a mistake. Something snapped, right in two. Why does my body hurt so much? My chest hurt so very bad. It felt like something was stabbing me over and over again. Each stabbed worst then the last one. A cold dull blade, poking and prodding, cutting into my flesh. The sharps pain leaving behind its mark.

Each breath quickly became more painful than the last. Tears run down my face. Was this it? I asked myself. Was this how it was going to end? Why did it have to be someone I don't love? Was this my fate or punishment? Do I really have no say or choose in the matter? Today is going to be the worst day in my life. I could tell because... today is my wedding day.

Many of you may be wondering. 'How can that be?' or 'Isn't that supposed to be the happiest day of your life?' or even 'If it's so bad then why not stop the wedding?' Well in my case NO! I can't...I just can't.

sigh...

I will explain, this isn't going to be a happy story. I promise to do my best not leave anything out. It may have you laughing, and then crying. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"Is she ready yet?" Then came a knock on the door. I swing around to see the door almost swung wide open but my friend Tifa acted quickly and pushed her whole weight against the door trying to keep it closed and me out of sight. But already it was too late; he already saw what I looked like.

"We need her to be ready on time the whole kingdom is waiting on this!" remarked Zack Fair.

"No peaking, don't you know it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" said Tifa

Then let it be bad luck. I thought to myself.

He was in a nicely kept black suit. When it wasn't necessary to dress up he'd wear a worn out sleeveless purplish turtle necks shirts. His hair remains like it always has, cut nice and short. At the back of his head it spiked with smooth icey tips. His eyes were a greenish blue in the sun light while in a normal setting his eyes would show a deep ruby green color.

The belt wrapped perfectly around his body. His pants he had on were a light purple but when it got close to the bottom it met at a point. With his boots it came up right over the pants to knee point. But if he wasn't wearing that he had a black tank top with black pants and boots. He normally carried a blade those days. Which was huge it was sharp, and made to last.

My eyes are emerald green and hazel. on the other hand I normally wore a pink beautiful dress. That was a spaghetti strap dress with a red jacket vest. It had mid-way sleeves, at the ends of the selves were belt like buckles. My skin was one who lite light color in the sun.

My hair was a nice chocolate brown color. Normally kept up in a twisted ponytail. With a that met at the near the top of it. With curly hair that was off to the sides in the front. My feet were in light brown boots. But that what I normally wore on a daily business.

Today I was wearing pearl earrings with my hair in a curly bun. With a hair clips to bring out my face and my most beautiful figure. My tiara had a white beautiful translucent see-through vale. It was light so it wasn't heavy on me. My wedding dress on the hand. Was sleeveless with my back revealing until it reach mid-back.

The dress was soft pretty flowing cloth. That when to the floor, when the sun hit the dress it give a genuine glow to it. The makeup had not been put on yet.

Tifa now locked the door. "There. That should keep him out for now." She said as she walked up from behind me smiling. "Aeris you're so lucky! You're getting married to the son of the king. Which means you can have anything your ." said Tifa with playful envy.

"But I don't love him!" I exclaimed with tears flowing down my eyes.

Tifa was a beautiful woman with dark blood red eyes. Her hair fell past her hips much like my own when down. Her hair on the other hand was a lighter brown than my own. Her figure was very skinny with sun kissed skin. She on the other hand enjoyed keeping it in a lose ponytail tail. Today it too was pulled up in a bun. She wore a purple sleeveless dress, one that brought out her figure. On any other day she'd be wearing black shorts and a white tank top.

"Now, now everyone is waiting! You're going to be alright." replied Tifa hugging me from behind I saw in the mirror showing a painful smile on her lips.

The makeup was only done a few minutes later. Now I couldn't cry without messing up the makeup. So now I was going to have to hold in the tears. The bells began to ring meaning the was about to begin. With the music playing that was the sign. This was it. My father wasn't going to be the one who walked me down the carpet because he had died when I was very young. Instead it was going to be my old friend Vincent. The music started, fast pace and lively, but I wanted to walk. Slowly. Wishing I could just stop. Wishing only for a miracle to happen. I only finished walking up the steps then the music stop.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." That's when I started to tune him out. Trying to take my mind off of what was coming up next. I wasn't thinking about anything else I didn't want to. Then the question came. "If there is anyone here who think these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold their peace. The room was salient last call if there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed?" The salient , the priest was about to open his mouth open, but the doors to the church swung right opened. In he walked. He wore a blue top shirt with blue long pants. A light green cloth around his neck. His eyes were a beautiful light crystal blue. His hair was blonde, short and spikier then Zack Fairs ever could be.

"These two shouldn't be wed, your honor!" he said

"And why not?" said the priest in shock that of anyone in the church to speak up it was the stranger.

"Cloud? How did you survive? I thought you were dead!" I said running down to greet him tears running down my eyes. Messing up my make up. Causing it to go running. Throwing off the tiara and my earrings and necklace and jumping to hug him. Pounding him on his left arm very angrily.

"Why should these two not be wed?" asked the priest.

Cloud embrace me.

Smiling Cloud looked up at the priest.

"Isn't it obvious? Because she doesn't love him, for one." said Cloud

"Then who does she love then?" asked the priest.

"What are you that blind! I love Cloud Strife!" I exclaimed


End file.
